wandersoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysander
Der Held der Geschichte. Wohnt in Menah. Hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu Amaroth, dem Gott der Dunkelheit. Charakter Lysander ist ein fröhlicher, aber verträumter Knabe, der großen Abenteuern nachjagt, anstatt sich den "wichtigen" Fragen des Lebens zu stellen. Er ist kreativ, leichtfüßig und von Natur aus neugierig. Aufgrund seiner hoch entwickelten Empathie und seines Mitgefühls anderen gegenüber wirkt er oft feminin und in den Augen von "richtigen" Männern schwach, was ihn ärgert. Außerdem mag er Tiere, besonders seine etwas in die Jahre gekommene Stute Macha. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Charakteren, die bereits viel Leid und Schmerz ertragen mussten, ist Lysander ein unerschütterlicher Gutmensch. Er hilft anderen, wo er kann, und empfindet dies als seinen persönlichen Daseinsgrund. Auch ist er überzeugter und unerschütterlicher Vegtarier. Er hält nichts von den Prinzipien der Rache und aus lauter Güte ist in seinem Herzen kein Platz für Hass. Fähigkeiten Als Künstler hat Lysander ein außergewöhnlich ausgeprägtes Vorstellungsvermögen. Er kann unheimlich gut räumlich denken, besitzt ein angeborenes Gespür für Farben und Formen und wie er diese einsetzen kann. Er kann sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass er selber noch ein verspielter Kindskopf ist. Meistens sind sie beeindruckt von seinen Zeichenkünsten und der Magie, die er zu anwenden imstande ist. Seine Illustrationsmagie ist quasi eine Neuerfindung, die daraus folgte, dass Lysander keine Waffe zu führen imstande ist (beziehungsweise sich weigert, eine andere zu verwenden) - weshalb er weltweit der Einzige ist, der sie zu verwenden weiß. Aussehen und Auftreten Auffällig an Lysander ist vorallem seine strohblonde Wuschelmähne. Er hat meist ein ehrliches Grinsen aufgesetzt und seine ozeanblauen Augen lassen selten eine Spur von Traurigkeit erkennen. Runde Ohren zeugen von seiner menschlichen Abstammung eines Aisuren. Seine Haut ist hell, besitzt aber eine gesunde Spur von Sonnenbräune. Wer in seinen Nacken schaut, erkennt dort das Mal des Lichtgezeichneten; ein Dreieck, von dessen Ecken aus sich drei Kreise mit dem Radius einer halben Seitenlänge berühren. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es ein Tattoo von weißer Farbe zu sein, doch sind die Linien eher wie feine Narben, samt der reliefähnlichen Erhöhung. Gekleidet ist er meist sportlich, in weitgeschnittenen Sachen, die vom Stil modern sind aber meist aus einfachen Materialien bestehen - etwa Schafwolle, Hanf und Eisen; nichts, wofür Tiere sterben oder leiden müssten. Er liebt kräftige, helle Farben und Pastelltöne. Er bewegt sich sehr leichtfertig und eher tänzelnd, ebenso im Kampf. Obwohl er sich dank seiner Beschäftigung als Hirte zu bewegen weiß, stellt er sich am Anfang im Training mit Dairune recht ungeschickt an und macht keinen seriösen Eindruck im Zweikampf, dies ändert sich jedoch mit der Zeit und Lysander lernt, seinen Körper besser zu kontrollieren. Wenn er traurig oder aufgebracht ist, bilden sich oft Tränen in seinen Augen, die dank seiner Affinät zur Eismagie gefrieren, sobald sie seine Haut berühren. Auf seinen Wangen bildet sich dann ein Netz aus Eiskristallen. Meistens bemerkt er diesen Zustand nicht. Geschichte Als Aisure geboren, verbrachte Lysander die ersten Jahre seines Lebens im hohen Norden, bei den letzten Vertretern seiner Kultur. Sein Vater war Helvar, der als Oberhaupt über den einzig verbliebenen großen Stamm der Aisuren herrschte. Die Aisuren erlitten jedoch an der thynianischen Nordgrenze erbitterte Verluste, nachdem ihr Gott vor langer Zeit den Eisatem in die Welt geschickt hatte, und ein letzter Angriff der Orokhan seitens der nordwestlichen See machte ihre Existenz zunichte. Lysanders Mutter, Anike, setzte den damals noch sehr jungen Lysander auf ihre beste Stute, Macha, und schickte ihn fort, bevor die Orokhan ihn einholen konnten. Vom Instinkt geleitet trug Macha ihn fort, weit in Richtung der Innenlande, und es war schieres Glück, dass sie Menah erreichten, just waren ihre Vorräte aufgebraucht. Wenige Meilen vor der Dorfgrenze fiel Lysander erschöpft von ihrem Rücken, wobei er sein Gedächtnis an alles verlor, was davor geschah. Der Schmied Rodion und seine Frau Jacinta planten schon lange, Nachwuchs zu bekommen, der ihnen jedoch verwehrt blieb. Als die Stute mit dem offenkundig nordischem Ursprung bei ihnen eintraf, wussten sie sogleich um das Schicksal des Jungen, der auf ihrem Rücken saß. Sie nahmen ihn bedingungslos in ihre Familie auf und liebten ihn fortan wie einen eigenen Sohn, auch, als einige Jahre darauf seine Schwester Ira zur Welt kam. Lysander spürte jedoch immer, das ihm etwas fehlte, wenn er auch nicht genau sagen konnte, was das war. Lange Abende träumte er von Heldengeschichten und großen Taten, zeichnete Bilder aus seiner Fantasie und verlor sich in diesen Vorstellungen, wenn seine eigene Welt zu harsch für ihn wurde. Erst, als sich Feriha ihm offenbarte und sein Vater ihm die Geschichte erzählte, wie er zu ihnen gestoßen war, fühlte er sich seiner ungewissen Bestimmung ein Stück näher. Trivia 'Inspiration:' Aussehen: 4652585ef08c657ae177564f402dcf8d.jpg|Das passt am besten! Character sheet keil by crys234-d6xz9bh.png|Richtung des Kleidungsstils Abea57c8a1fb62ca082c640b3fca639a.jpg|Das unsterbliche Lächeln 7882e96bd835e4d2ecac47647f684975.jpg|Bunt und ausgefallen! 8efe8ddedd399f53e86777f94212b524-d1uhb61.jpg 3c6533f95e4a0986366b443135acb9ab.jpg 57d1e525541c37e3603e9d9e1820146e.jpg 1c4f91cf7f4582b63cf05fbf83df0c89.jpg 6c0808d3a495d7d41337b7688a8e08a9.jpg 46a9b9d0432e7240230fcbeec2f56070.jpg Charakter: Aang (Avatar); Link (The Legend of Zelda); Naruto (Naruto) Fähigkeiten: Amaterasu (Okami); Sai (Naruto)